The Cell Phone Swap
by LiveLaughLoveTogether13
Summary: Annabeth Chase is your simple, quirky and shy musician. A scholarship to Julliard for songwriting is all she wants, but when she bumps into, and literally bumps into, Percy Jackson, international lead singer to the Demigods, she finds that she might have accidently started a chain reaction. All because they managed to accidently take each other's cell phones. AU
1. The Bump In With Mr Smirk

**So this is a new story. YAY! I've had it in my head for a while, and it wouldn't go away until I uploaded it! It's basically about how Annabeth Chase, an ordinary seventeen year old girl, and accidently switches her cell phone with Percy Jackson, heartthrob and lead singer of The Demigods. It is a completely different plot than **_**Hidden Beneath,**_** the only thing in common is that one person in the pair is famous. This story will include Percabeth, yet it may have subtle hints of Thalico and Jasper, maybe even a bit of Leyna, who know? ;) And well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**-LiveLaughLoveTogether13 **

_The Cell Phone Swap by LiveLaughLoveTogether13_

"_All I need to learn, is how to dance in the rain,"_

_-Unknown_

_Chapter One – The Bump In With Mr. Smirk_

"Taylor Lautner has been given the part to play the lead role, in the new coming-of-age romance film, _The Love Games,_" The presenter said. Her voice was perky, and all Annabeth Chase could think was that no-one in their right mind would be perky and happy this early. She yawned loudly, barely noticing Holly, her half-brother's nanny, saying goodbye and taking her younger brothers to school. She sighed through her mouth, before twisting her unruly blonde hair into a simple braid, her stormy-grey eyes dropping slightly. It was much more practical, as it did not become a nuisance as it did when it was let down.

"In other news, The Demigods have announced that they are taking a break after their yearlong tour, and although they say they're going to relax, rumors of a new album are spreading like wildfire," A picture of the four adolescents that were The Demigods came on. To the left was Leo Valdez, the joker and drummer of the band. He was Latino descendent, and always had a mischievous grin on his face. He had a scrawled head of curly, dark brown hair, and tanned skin with slight freckled spread across his nose. It was no secret that everyone knew about his love of fixing things, and though he loved to crack awful jokes, he was considered shy and was to some extent, _socially awkward._ Next to him was Jason Grace, the 'Daddy' of the group. He seemed to be the responsible one, and despite what other people would say, Annabeth actually knew him. He was her best friend, Thalia's older brother. Despite how his younger sister looked, he was the typical All-American-Boy, with cropped short, blond hair, and sky blue eyes. He adored playing piano, and was soon discovered by a local talent scout that introduced him to the band. He played keyboard. To the furthest right was Nico Di' Angelo, and he was the '_Bad Boy'_ of the group. He was born in Illinois, America, when he moved to his father's hometown in Venice, Italy. When he was fourteen he moved back to America with his family, along with his younger sister Bianca. True to his Italian roots, he had copper skin, and dark opaque eyes. His pitch-black hair always seemed to hang over his eyes, and he walked around with his hands in his pockets. Most normal people (ahem, Annabeth, ahem) would class him as emo or Goth, but obviously people thought he was perfect. He joined the band after he auditioned for the part as the lead guitarist. And smack bang in the middle, was no other than Percy Jackson, the heartthrob of the group. Percy Jackson was a New Yorker, and had grew up in the suburbs, he was the last of the group to join, and was the leading man, and singer of the group. He was slightly oblivious to the world around him, and kept him main focus on his career, the only thing that Annabeth respected about him. His jet-black hair that was always styled messily to the side and his entrancing sea-green eyes instantly made him Hollywood's Golden Boy.

Annabeth instantly switched the T.V off. Honestly, she didn't understand how people liked The Demigods. Their lyrics were too much based on what the public wanted, and it didn't really scream to Annabeth what life was about. It wasn't that she disliked them personally, she was sure that they were great people. It's just that their music didn't speak to her. She much more preferred listening to _Mariana's Trench, _or _Ed Sheeren._ And to put it bluntly, she strongly disliked the lead singer, Percy Jackson. He seemed much too arrogant for his own good, and much too oblivious. Those mixed together always equaled something that Annabeth wanted to keep out of. Of course, Hollywood, and probably the whole world, had declared him to be their new Golden Boy, with all the new movies he's doing, along with his tour, he seemed to be taking on too much, too soon. Annabeth's eyes quickly flicked around the kitchen island, where she sat eating her, now soggy, bowl of cereal. Her eyes trailed on the clock, which was ticking at an annoying rate. It was much later that her mind reacted to what she saw, and she shot up from her chair, and shoved the remains of her breakfast into the dishwasher. She grabbed her tattered backpack, and quickly thrust in her school planner and notebook. She picked up her songbook, and exited the house in a matter of minutes.

_I'm late, I'm late! _She thought, as her feet pounded on the pavements. Annabeth was frantically running through the crowded streets of New York. Her nimble fingers clung to her backpack hooks, and she clutched her songbook to her chest. Her car had decided that today would be the day it would stop working. So here she was, running through New York at Olympic speed. Seriously, Mo Farah would be jealous.

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, as she saw the shadows of her school. Goode High was a cliché school, the inhabitants breaking off into the stereotypical groups. There were the Jocks, the Popular, the Geeks, and all those people in between. Annabeth checked the time on her wrist watch, the time bearing down on her. She had about thirteen minutes before the first bell rang, she could make it. Just then her phone started to ring Adele's 'Rumor Has It'. Annabeth fumbled with the lock slightly, before she answered the call.

"Annabeth where are you?" The sound of one of Annabeth's best friend's voice soothed her, making her slow down slightly.

"I woke up late, and then my car thought it would be funny to break down today as well," She seethed, her frustration seeping through her voice. She was beyond pissed, as she weaved through the inhabitants of New York.

"Well, Brunner actually came early, what are you going to do?" Annabeth could feel the irritation leak into her. She rubbed her face with her free hands, a sigh escaping her mouth.

"This just isn't my day is it Pipes?" Annabeth didn't wait for Piper to reply before she spoke again. "Try and distract him, I'll be there soon," Annabeth ended the call before Piper could reply. She made a mental note to apologies for the way she was speaking to her, but frankly she wasn't in the right sense of mind. Annabeth sped up, slipping her phone into her back pocket. Goode High was just in reach when…

_CRASH_

Annabeth was knocked down to the floor, her notebooks and homework assignments flying out of her bag, and over the floor. She could feel that her phone wasn't in her pocket anymore, and Annabeth couldn't help but let the frustrated groan out of her mouth. She could see that the person she bumped into had scattered music sheets and papers around Annabeth's assignments. She sighed, before picking up some of some of the papers. Two phones where lying next to each other, opposite where Annabeth's songwriting book was. She looked up and met the person who bumped into her, her eyes narrowing when she saw someone who looked around her age. He had ruggedly jet-black hair and entrancing sea-green eyes that seemed to pierce her stormy-grey eyes. His lips lifted into a lazy smirk, making Annabeth glare even more. There was something about him that was familiar, yet she could not recall where she had seen him from. Perhaps he was someone from school, but she immediately dismissed that thought. If he was a student at Goode High, he would be in lesson, or maybe he was ditching. The idea seemed quite comical actually, although Annabeth had not missed a single day of school. Her future on being an architect was dependent on how serious she took her studies. Despite her severe dyslexia and ADHD, she somehow manages to scrape high enough grades that would allow her into a good college and University. This was, however her Plan B. Her ultimate goal would be to purse her dream of songwriting, a scholarship to Julliard was the best shot she had at that. Before she could even open her mouth, Mr. Smirk spoke.

"You should watch where you're going, don't want to ruin that pretty little face," He said, his voice full of charm and edginess. Of course this didn't affect Annabeth, or so she made herself believe.

"And maybe you should watch were your going, don't want to ruin that already hideous face even more," She retorted, before gathering all her papers and notebook, and picking up one of the Smartphone. Some of her blonde hair was escaping her braid, and she had an aggravated look on her face.

"You know if you keep making your face look like that, one day it might not move," Mr. Smirk said, his face stretching out in a lopsided grin. He looked Annabeth over, much to her dismay.

"Look, a simple sorry would be suffice," She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Sorry? You're the one who bumped into me," He argued, before he helped pick some of Annabeth's papers that she failed to spot.

"No, you where the one who wasn't looking," She said deadpanned. He seemed to get angry at that.

"_I wasn't looking?_ You weren't looking!" He retorted, before angrily picking up some of his papers. He accidently picked up Annabeth's songbook, and before she could stop him, he flickered through some pages.

"So, Annabeth Chase?" He said, reading the name off the front page of the book. Annabeth glared at him, waiting patiently for her book.

"Yeah, and right now I really would like my book back," She said coldly, until she felt the leather-bound cover of her songbook. She sighed in relief.

"You're really good," He said suddenly, and Annabeth couldn't help but feel the warmth spread through her face. _Okay, one minute he's all cocky, and the next he's pretty sweet, I'll play along, _Annabeth thought.

"Thanks," She murmured embarrassed, she wasn't use to compliments. Not many people knew that she wrote songs, and even then she was the only one who looked through them and actually read them. He smiled slightly, not a full on smirk, but not a smile either. She looked at her watch, seeing that she had only three minutes left before the first bell. She quickly grabbed her things, before turning her back on Mr. Smirk. She was almost at Goode High, when she turned around and looked at him. Tilting her head to the side, she opened her to speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," She said.

"Percy, just Percy," He said, a loop-side smile on his face. The name sounded familiar, yet Annabeth couldn't remember where from. Before she could question, she heard the bell ring from inside Goode High. Annabeth smiled at him slightly, before rushing through the gates of Goode High.

* * *

Annabeth sighed, as she saw the familiar faces of her best friends in the entire world, Piper and Thalia.

Thalia and Piper had been Annabeth's best friends since she moved to New York from San Francisco when she was eleven. Piper Mclean was a beautiful girl, taking after her father with her Cherokee looks. She had defined cheekbones and beautifully sculptured lips. Her chocolate hair framed her sweetheart face perfectly, yet her best asset though, would be her eyes. They seemed to change color at every angle. One seconds their sky blue, the next they would be emerald green. Even though Piper was in every way, her lifelong dream was to become the spoke model for Love Dove Cosmetics. Next in their little gang was Thalia Grace. She was headstrong and was born to be the leader. Her playful and witty personality landed her in a lot of trouble, yet it never affected her grades. Her plans when she was older were to become the first ever women executive for Sky Fall Products, and she already had an internship planned for next summer. Rachel Dare, joined the group only a year before, moving all the way from California, yet they all clicked with each other instantly. Her fiery red hair had nothing to do with the nickname they gave her (Red), but more to the fact that her initials spelt it. She was a wild and free spirit, and enjoyed going to protests against destroying trees or saving whales, and planned on becoming a geologist when she was older. Yep, Rachel was an eco-freak, even though her father was the owner of Dare Enterprises. She plans on helping her father into making Dare Enterprise an eco-friendly organization, and is slowly progressing in that. And so that left Annabeth. She was the smart one out of all of them, and focused on her studies more than what was the best gossip lately. Despite popular beliefs on how a nerd looked, Annabeth definitely didn't look like one. She had unruly blonde hair, that failed to co-operate of be styled in anyway, and intimidating stormy-grey eyes, that looked like silver when she was mad. But whenever Annabeth looked in the mirror, she didn't see the girl that everyone else saw, she just saw someone who was plain. She enjoyed spending her free time with writing in her songbook, or sketching designs in her drawing book. She wasn't really sure what she wanted to do when she was older, and that made her feel a bit left out from the others. They all had a clear path and plan on what they wanted to do when they left school, Annabeth was still contemplating whether or not to go to Julliard for writing, or to try and be an architect.

As Annabeth walked closer to Piper and Thalia, she could see that they were stopping someone from entering the classroom. Upon further observation, Annabeth realized that the person was in fact Mr. Brunner. Breathing a sigh of relief, she slipped behind Piper, and tapped her back lightly.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, her voice stopping the heated conversation that included Thalia and Mr. Brunner.

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want to be late do we?" Piper said, dragging Thalia and Annabeth through the classroom door. Mr. Brunner sighed, exasperated, before walking in after them.

"Sorry I'm late class," Mr. Brunner said, after the first and second bell rang. "Next time you try to deceive a member of staff, next time do so with making sure they don't already know what you're doing," He finished, looking pointedly at Thalia, Piper and Annabeth. Rachel snorted through her nose, earning her a shove from Annabeth.

"Just because this is a first occasion, I'll let it slide, but please don't let it be a regular occurrence," That seemed to lift Annabeth's spirit up a lot.

"Now, on with the lesson,"

* * *

_Come on time, go faster,_ Annabeth thought, as she looked at the wall clock in her last class. It seemed to be mocking her, being excruciatingly slow. Finally, the final bell rang, and Annabeth was probably the first one who was out of the classroom.

"Hey Annie, what's got you so rushed?" Rachel asked, linking her arm through her friend.

"Because I have to pick up Bobby and Malcolm, and cook dinner and make sure that they are in bed by ten, and then I have to finish some of my songwriting if I want to make it into Julliard, and Red, I'm freaking out," Annabeth whined, her head dropping on Rachel's shoulder. Piper patted her head awkwardly, while Thalia grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders and shook her, making her blonde hair fly everywhere.

"Calm down Annie, you've got plenty of time for that whole Julliard thing, and I for one am happy that it is the weekend, and is planning on relaxing," Thalia said, before putting in her ear buds, Green Day blasting through them. Annabeth rolled her eyes, as Piper tapped her on the shoulder.

"Well, do you want a ride?" Piper asked softly, and Annabeth nodded her head vigorously. Thalia and Rachel waved goodbye, as they each went in their own respected vehicles. Annabeth thanked Piper all the way through the ride, until she dropped Annabeth off at Greenview Prep School. She then went home, leaving Annabeth to pick up her brothers. Luckily, Greenview was only a few blocks away from their apartment, so they didn't need to go that far.

"So, how was school?" Annabeth asked, as they all ate at the family table. Annabeth's father had business as the professor at NYU, so Annabeth was left to look after her brothers, as her step-mother was visiting family in Louisiana.

"It was cool, I got the highest percent on the maths test though," Bobby said. For a ten year old, Bobby was a genius; he could solve problems that a middle-schooler wouldn't be able to understand. Malcolm however was completely the opposite. While both of them had the same physical characteristics, such as the dirty blond hair, and dark blue eyes, their personalities were completely different.

"I got chosen to be the captain of the soccer team," Malcolm said, smiling proudly. Annabeth smiled, before ruffling both of their heads.

"Wow, well done! I'm proud of both of you!" Annabeth said, the pride seeping through her words. After she had helped both of them with their homework, she sent them to bed, while she finished her Physics assignments.

She was halfway through a book report on _Jane Eyre_, when an unfamiliar ringtone rang through her bedroom. Annabeth surveyed her entire bedroom, and she somehow ended up throwing all the pillows off her bed, until she found the culprit. Fiddling with her backpack, she found that the cell phone was ringing. Sliding the screen to unlock it, she found that she had missed the call, in fact, she had missed 17 calls. It was only then that Annabeth looked at the phone clearly. Her phone was pitch black, yet her initials, (AC), were carved into the back in grey. This one however, had a navy blue cover, and had the letters PJ on instead.


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Here's a chapter just for all of you amazing reviewers! And for all of my **_**Hidden Beneath **_**readers, check out my profile for the poll I've just done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did, Beckendorf would be alive and kicking! **

**The song is owned by the awesomeness of McFly. **

**Here is chapter two of The Cell Phone Swap. **

**-LiveLaughLoveTogether13**

* * *

"This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it,"

-Paramore, Ignorance

* * *

Chapter Two: Ignorance is Bliss

Annabeth could hear the thump of the phone falling onto her soft bed. She could practically feel her heart beating against her chest. Her heart was racing, something that didn't happen often. She sighed shakily, pacing around her room in a repeated pattern. She started to list all the possibilities that could have made her accidently swap cell phones with someone.

But who could PJ be? Could it be initials at all? Maybe it stood for Penelope or maybe Paul? It was then that Annabeth realized where the person was from. How could she have not known? It must have been that boy she bumped into on her way to school, what was his name? Peter? No, it wasn't that. Maybe it was Perry? No, Percy, that was his name! Annabeth sighed in exasperation, before flopping onto her bed, causing the mysterious phone to fall of the bed. She propped herself onto her elbows, eyeing the phone in suspicion. She had the right to be, it was Percy's fault that she was in this predicament. But when could it have been swapped? She was talking to Piper right before the collision, and she certainly would have noticed if she picked the wrong phone. She casted her mind to earlier that day, and although she remembered what had happened up until the collision, she did not remember when the switch could have occurred. She did however; recall looking into those sea-green eyes a lot...

Annabeth groaned, pulling herself into a sitting position, it was then that the phone began to ring a full blast. If it was possible, Annabeth groaned even louder, she really did hate that song. She kneeled down to the carpet, and scooped the phone in her hands. The phone was ringing some unrecognisable song, the sound being a heavy metal type of tune. Annabeth quickly recognised the phone number on the screen, it was her own. Without a second of hesitation, she quickly answered the phone.

"Well, it looks like we gave each other a souvenir when we met this morning, Miss. Chase," A smooth voice said through the speaker. Annabeth could feel her aggravation coming like waves on a beach. She glared, even though she knew that he couldn't see her.

"Please don't tell me this is your doings," She said, her voice was much stronger than she thought it would be. It seemed like she was a very good actress.

"Oh Darlin', you sure it's not destiny?" Percy said, his sultry voice hitting Annabeth in waves. She glared at the phone, before realizing that he couldn't see her.

"Look, I really need my phone back," They both said at exactly the same time. Annabeth could almost hear his unshed laughter, travelling through her phone, well, _his_, phone. Annabeth glared again, ignoring the fact, that if she carried on glaring, she would wake up the next day with a banging headache.

"Well, we need to give each other their phones back then," Percy said through the phone and Annabeth almost face palmed.

"Stating the obvious, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said. She mentally slapped herself. Seaweed Brain, really? Annabeth mentally scolded herself.

"I don't know what you mean, Darlin'," He said, and Annabeth could practically feel him smirk.

"Alright, where do you want to meet up?" She grumbled, she had planned her day perfectly, study, study, study!

"Apollo's Coffee Shop, I'll see you there at 3," He replied perkily, and Annabeth once again wondered if he had planned this all out. Annabeth would have gladly refused, but she knew the 'school' excuse wouldn't work; after all, Goode High was finishing early that day, at 2.00 pm to be exact.

"Fine," She said grudgingly, before ending the call there. She threw the phone on her bed, before sitting on her desk chair. Swivelling around, she tried to think of anything other than the stranger she was meeting tomorrow. She tried to concentrate on her English Lit. Homework, but every time she started it, thoughts of her phone, and Percy came into her mind. Hanging opposite her room was her mirror. It was a standard, practical mirror, but it held something very special to her heart. Maybe it was the fact that her and her father had made it themselves, before her mother had died, before her father had re-married to Emma, before she had to grow up.

Annabeth stared at the reflection, the person in the mirror looked straight back. The girl inside the mirror was beautiful, to some extent. She had dark, stormy-grey eyes that pieced through anybody, and a heart-shaped angular face, that was pale and flawless. She had billowy flaxen hair, which reached to the dimple in her back. She had small freckles that scattered across her slightly crooked nose, yet they were barely visible. Annabeth sighed at her reflection, pulling herself up from the chair she was sitting on. Suddenly, she didn't have the desire to continue with her _Jane Eyre _book report. Checking the time, she noticed that it was well past midnight. Quickly changing into some flannel pyjamas and one of her father's university t-shirts, she buried herself into the covers of her bed. Picking up Percy's HTC, she tried to unlock the phone. It was a fairly simple pattern, not one that challenged her, and she was into his phone within five minutes. Slowly, she knew she must have been snooping into someone's personal life, but surely Percy must have looked at hers. What Annabeth wanted to know was how on Olympus did he crack her phone? She had to give him credit for that, but she knew that it was wrong.

Curiosity got the best of her.

Annabeth could see the seventeen miscalls that had called her, three of them had come from a 'Death Breath,', while another had come from 'Sparky'. Some had come from 'Valdez' but the most frequent of them all, was 'Goat Boy' who seemed to have called Percy at a whopping eleven times. He must really have needed to talk to Percy. She exited the phone call icon, and clicked on the pictures, and throughout the pictures she saw many, many pictures of beaches and seas. He must have a slight obsession with them, much like Annabeth and her architect. Exiting that icon as well, Annabeth realized how long she had been on Percy's phone, and she quickly turned it off, not wanting it to lose any battery. Oh, well soon she would be reunited with her loving phone, and won't have to worry about Seaweed Brain, or about why he had called all these people with strange nicknames. She would find out tomorrow, but now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

(Percy's POV)

Percy Jackson was in a dressing room, exhaustion evident in his eyes. He looked in the mirror, looking but not really seeing. Percy was a fairly attractive young man, with jet-black hair and entrancing sea-green eyes. He had a masculine chin that sculpted into his neck, and a strong jaw-line. Only this morning had he bumped into, and literally bumped into an ordinary girl, with the name of Annabeth Chase. Only this morning did he manage to switch phones with her. Percy sighed, knowing that even though he knew it wasn't healthy, he couldn't help his mind wander to the strange girl. During that time, Percy had been trying to escape the paparazzi, and had successfully evaded them. It was then that he had to bump into Annabeth Chase. The girl intrigued him, with her wild blonde hair, that certainly hadn't been dyed, and her strange approach. She had that whole California look going for her, with pale, yet slightly tanned skin and a athletic body, yet when he looked into her eyes, expecting to see sky blue eyes, was met with intimidating, stormy grey ones. They were a very peculiar colour, in fact, Percy had not once met someone with grey eyes, very light blue, yes, but not grey. It wasn't even grey to be fair, more of a dark silvery colour. Surely she would have noticed who he really was. Yet still, she had asked him what his name was, this had brought upon a whole different meaning. It had been what seemed like years since people had asked him what his name was, and it felt good to be asked again.

Percy rubbed his jaw, as he sighed heavily, looking around his dressing room. Percy knew that Annabeth hadn't recognized him, which just raised more question.

The reason why is because Percy was in fact Percy Jackson, lead singer to the Demigods, and global over-night sensation. Percy sighed again, before pulling out a Kleenex, knowing that he wouldn't be able to know who this girl was, until tomorrow. And of cause, he would only be able to see her, if he could get away from Grover. Honestly, he loved the Goat Boy to pieces, but he was a slightly overbearing manager, if not a little panic full. He began to write, and knew that this song was specifically for Annabeth.

"Yo, Perce it's time for the last song," Beckendorf said, popping his head into Percy's dressing room. Beck was one of Percy's best friends, and an even better technician. Not to mention he was Leo's older brother, though technically he was Leo's half brother by two years.

"Can you get the guys in, I want to say something," Percy said, knowing Beck would understand who he meant. In less than a few minutes, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Nico Di' Angelo had piled into Percy's dressing room. Now, all the parts of Demigods were here.

"Guys, are it okay if we do a new song?" Percy asked, and he was met with outrage, asks if he was feeling alright, and complaints on that they hadn't even practiced the song.

"Please, this is really important to me," He said, looking at his cousin who had yet to utter a word. Nico sighed dramatically, before nodding his head grudgingly. Leo quickly followed, and the last one on board was Jason. He also agreed, grudgingly, might he add.

"Great, tell the crowd we'll be back in five minutes," Percy said to Beckendorf. Beck grinned at Percy, before quickly going on with the plan. He sometimes wondered how Percy could get into these circumstances, but thought better of it, his friend was a strange person after all.

* * *

"Please welcome to the stage for one last time, The Demigods!" The voice rang through the sold-out arena, and the crowd started to scream, some even went as far as crying.

"Hello Manhattan!" Percy yelled at the crowd, a wide grin stretching across his face. He could hear the crowd start to chant, and he could see that his band mates were getting into position, and knew that it was now or never.

"We've got a treat for you today, this was inspired by someone I met today, she's a mystery, but I hope if she hears this song, she'll figure out who I am. It's a new song, and I hope you like it!" Percy said, before he pulled on the electric guitar around his shoulder, and he could hear Leo start to count him in. Percy moved into the microphone, becoming one with his music, before he started to sing.

_Tell me are you feeling strong  
Strong enough to love someone  
And make it through the hardest storm  
And bad weather_

_Will you pull me from the flames_  
_Hold me till I feel no pain_  
_And give me shelter from the rain_  
_Forever_

_Where can I find her_

_She took the light and left me in the dark (eah)_  
_She left me with a broken heart (eah)_  
_Now I'm on my own_  
_If anybody sees her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_Tell me can you hear my voice  
Loud and clear above the noise  
And even if I had the choice  
I would not give up_

_Where can I find her_

_She took the light and left me in the dark (eah)_  
_She left me with a broken heart (eah)_  
_Now I'm on my own_  
_If anybody sees her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_She took the light and left me in the dark (eah)  
She left me with a broken heart (eah)  
Now I'm on my own  
If anybody sees her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_  
_Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

The song ended, and immediately Grover knew it was a hit. Standing from the sidelines he looked at his best friend. The crowd started to go wild, and already rumours of mysterious girlfriend where flying around. Percy grinned crookedly, before sighing off. He really hoped that he didn't anger Annabeth with the song. But then again, with Annabeth, everything is unexpected.


	3. To Kill A Demigod

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, well let's just say, I'd probably be on a Cruise in the Bahamas. **

**Hello my lovelies! Here you go, Chapter Three of, The Cell Phone Swap! **

"_There used to be an empty space,  
a photograph without a face,  
But with your presence, and your grace  
everything falls into place,"_

-Gabrielle Aplin, Please Don't Say You Love Me

The Cell Phone Swap

_Chapter Three: To Kill A Demigod_

Annabeth sighed, flicking through the channels on the T.V. It was early morning, and she couldn't wait to get to school. Although, she found herself getting distracted by the navy blue phone that was laying next to her. She really did miss her phone. It seemed a silly thing, to miss an inanimate object, but inside it, held all of Annabeth's prize possessions, i.e. recordings of her singing her own songs. Annabeth checked the time on the T.V. realizing that it was still too early to get ready for school. She had hardly had any sleep last night, her overactive mind allowing her not a second of sleep. Annabeth went to the bookcase at the end of the living room, after slipping out of her room from boredom, and allowed her slender fingers to flitter around each of the books spine, before pulling out one of her all-time favourite, _To Kill a Mockingbird._ She flickered through the pages, and was soon lulled to sleep by the rhythm of the pages flickering back and forth.

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up," A small voice spoke, awaking Annabeth from her slumber. She opened up one of her eyes, and then the other, and saw her baby brother Malcolm shaking her shoulders. He smiled happily at Annabeth, before rolling his hands into fists, and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Annabeth picked up the unknown phone, and clicked the home button to see what time it was. It was just six o'clock, and her book had fallen off her lap, and had landed on the floor at some point when she fell asleep. Annabeth looked at her younger brother with an eyebrow raised. Malcolm never woke up on time, so why was her suddenly early?

"I couldn't sleep," He mumbled, as if he could read Annabeth's mind. She rolled her eyes at the small six year old, before holding her arms out, so she could pick him up. He complied, and wrapped his legs around Annabeth's waist, and locked his arms around her the back of her head. He buried his head into the crook of Annabeth's neck, and Annabeth could feel him yawn into it. She walked through the living room, and walked the small steps until she reached the hallway, and went into the open kitchen. The living room and kitchen were joined together, with only small steps dividing them, and Annabeth placed her younger brother on the kitchen counter-top, before she reached over to get three white mugs, and placed them next to him.

"On account that Holly isn't here yet, I'll make my famous hot chocolate," She said, and saw Malcolm's eyes widen in excitement. He broke out into a grin, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile back at him. His eyes then grew confused as her watched Annabeth pour three spoonfuls of coco powder into each mug, which were three.

"Well, if one twin's up, the other's bound to come down sometime," She said, as she placed a saucepan on the kitchen hob, and poured in some milk to let it boil. As soon as she had uttered the words, light footsteps were above them, and the sound of someone coming down the stairs made itself evident. Bobby's sweet face popped into the room, and Malcolm looked at Annabeth in wonder.

"How did you know?" He asked her, as Annabeth went to Bobby, and picked him up, placing him next to Malcolm. Annabeth shrugged, before ruffling both of their heads.

"You're my brothers, it's my job to know everything about you," She smiled, as she then handed each of her brothers their own mug of hot chocolate. She then proceeded to place a bunch of marshmallows on each of the mugs. She warned her brothers that they were piping hot, and waited with them for it to cool. Malcolm and Bobby both sipped their mugs, and were immediately content and surrounded in bliss. She smiled at them, before retrieving her book, and sipping her hot chocolate as well.

"What do you do to make the hot chocolate taste so good?" Bobby murmured, as he placed his mug down. The skin that was above his upper lip was covered in the chocolate milk, and Malcolm was grinning at him, whispering about a milk-tache. Annabeth giggled at her little brother, before getting a napkin and whipping away the mess.

"It's a secret," She said, tapping her nose in an ominous way. The twins laughed at her, before enjoying their hot chocolate. The truth was, was that Annabeth didn't do anything to the hot chocolate, in fact the only thing that she did was to always make it with love. When something is made with care and affection, and given to someone who you care about as well, it'll always taste magical. She smiled at her brothers, before patting her silky blond hair down. She stood up, her brothers eyes following her every movement, and placed the book back in the bookshelf. She suddenly didn't have a big interest in it, as she sat opposite her baby brothers. When they finished their hot chocolate, they were both tired, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Annabeth grinned at them, before picking them both up on each side of her hip, and walking up the stairs to their bedroom. She placed them into bed, and tucking them in. Malcolm clung to Annabeth's fingers, pulling her closer.

"Can you sing us one of your songs, to help us go sleep?" He asked, and Bobby nodded his head in agreement, pulling his bed sheets closer around him. Annabeth shook her head, before she saw the pleading look that her brothers were giving her. She smiled at them, shaking her head slightly, before going into her room that was across from there's, and picking up her songbook and guitar. She smiled at them, before pulling one of the twin's bean bags towards the beds and placing her guitar in her lap softly. Opening her songbook, she finally chose a song, and began to strum softly, her melodic voice lulling the boys to sleep.

"Your little hands wrapped around my finger," She sang softly, the notes all falling in.

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
_

"Oh, never grow up, just never grow up," Annabeth finished singing, as she looked at both of her baby brothers who were sound asleep. Standing up, she kissed both of their foreheads, before picking up her guitar and songbook, and going into her bedroom to get ready for school.

Percy Jackson was walking around the streets of Manhattan, weaving through the busy streets of New York. It was a busy day today, but like always, he really wanted to visit his mom before he left to go somewhere across the country. The little terrace apartment always looked welcoming to Percy, as he climbed the black, metal stairs, taking them two at a time. His back pocket felt hot, with its silver-grey phone inside it. He really needed to get his own phone back, but he couldn't help but get excited over meeting this strange girl, Annabeth Chase. She seemed so normal, so different than all the other girls he had met. A negative side is, that she didn't recognize him when they met, so what if when she did find out that he was who he was, Percy Jackson of the Demigods? Would she start to act like all the rest? Somehow, Percy found that hard to believe.

When he got to his mom's door, he knocked on twice. The door opened immediately, and he was enveloped into a hug. Sally Blofis was everything a mother could be, she was sweet, kind, considerate, and made the best blue chocolate chip cookies. She smiled up at Percy, her blue eyes flittering around the features and subtle changes that had taken place upon her son. He smiled back down at her, and she let him in. Paul Blofis smiled at his step-son, as he shook Percy's hand. He had to leave quickly, as he was already late as it was for his job. Sally kissed his cheek as he left, and Percy waved.

"So, how's life been?" Sally asked, as she fussed around the kitchen, and placed a plate of cookies in front of Percy. He grinned up at her, placing one into his mouth happily. As soon as his teeth indulged into the finely baked cookie, the explosion of flavours and sugar erupted into his mouth.

"It's been great, but I've missed just, you know, messing around and just playing music," Percy said, shrugging his shoulders. He rubbed the back of his neck, before running a hand through his jet-black hair. He leaned back in his seat, loving the piece of quiet for once. Sally nodded, ruffling Percy's hair.

"Momma, who's there?" A small voice said, and Percy turned around, coming face to face with his half-sister. His mother had Percy when she was in College, and his dad was in Maine right now. They parted ways, but still made sure that Percy had his father and mother. Sally got remarried five years ago, and a year later, little Aimee was born.

"What up, Kiddo?" Percy said, and Aimee squealed, running up to her big brother. He lifted her up, and she immediately wrapped her small legs around his torso. He grinned at her, and Aimee grinned back. Aimee was a beautiful kid, with long, bronze locks which she got from her mom, and sky blue eyes which she got from her dad. She snuggled into the crook of Percy's neck, and Percy almost rolled his eyes at how cute she was.

"I've missed you Percy," She said, although she sounded tired as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Did you just wake up from a nap?" Percy said accusingly, and Aimee immediately shook her head, but the yawn she was trying to stop contradicted her.

"Okay, maybe a little naps," Aimee said, but her mouth couldn't pronounce the 'l' properly, so it sounded like a 'w' instead. Percy grinned at her, finding her absolutely adorable. Placing her on his hip, he walked towards his seat, placing her on the kitchen counter and letting her eat one of his chocolate chip cookies. She smiled happily at him, as Sally kissed her forehead before getting on with the dishes.

"So, how has the tour been?" Sally asked, flattening some of Percy's unruly hair. He grinned impishly at her, before rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from his father.

"It's been great, I'm going to be in New York for a couple more weeks, then it's off to California," He said, shrugging his shoulders. Sighing, he heard the familiar ring tone of Annabeth's phone in his pocket. Rolling his eyes, and ignoring his mother's confused look, he lifted it up, and answered the number that he knew was his.

"Hello, darling," He said, smirking slightly. He only met Annabeth once, but he knew that getting her riled up was his favourite game.

"Shut it, do you know what time it is?" She said, and Percy knew that his mother heard the female voice, and she looked at Percy with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's 3:45," He said, and his eyes widened slightly, as he realised that he was late.

"Sorry Annabeth!" He said, and Aimee looked at him confused. Why was Percy acting so weird? Her little mind thought, before she cast the thought away, playing with the strands of her hair.

"Yeah, just hurry up and get here, Seaweed Brain," She said, and Percy grinned, knowing that in a couple of minutes he would have his phone back.

"Meet you there, Wise Girl," And he closed down the phone, shrugging his shoulders at his mother's look.

"I've gotta go know Aimee Bear, but I'll come visit you before I leave," He said to Aimee, kissing her forehead. She grinned up at her brother, smiling happily. Waving his hand, he kissed Sally's cheek, before walking out of the apartment, pulling the hood of his navy blue hoodie, as to hide his face. Pulling out Annabeth's phone from his pocket, he noticed that the screensaver was actually a book cover, one that said _To Kill a Mockingbird_. He groaned under his breath.

_Let's hope that she doesn't change that to, Kill a Demigod,_ he thought, as he made his way to Apollo's Coffee shop.

**This is more of a filler chapter, because it just shows some of the roots that they are from and how they look after the brothers and sister. But anyway, what did you think? I lOve how Percy is with Aimee and it's all sooo cute! **


	4. Hello, My Precious Phone

**Guess what it is? Their confrontation! *does stupid yet awesome happy dance* **

* * *

"Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest"

-Demi Lovato, Give Your Heart A Break

* * *

The Cell Phone Swap

Chapter Four: Hello, My Precious Phone

Annabeth sighed through her mouth, tapping her fingers on the booth she was sitting in. It was an unusual day at Apollo's Coffee Shop, as the place was barely inhabited. Usually thousands of people crammed inside, eager to see the infamous Apollo at his coffee shop. Of course, when he was out of town, on business the shop was vacant. Annabeth rolled her eyes, looking at the watch on her wrist. After she had confirmed her suspicion on Percy being late, she let her eyes flitter around the empty shop, realizing that there were only a couple people inside other than her.

A young couple were smiling at each other, sharing a coffee and looking at each other lovingly. Behind them there was a group of young pre-teens and teenagers, not older that fourteen, who were giggling and munching away on cookies, as they tapped away at their mobile phones. Annabeth actually groaned, burying her head into her linked arms that were resting on the table. Luckily no-one noticed her little break-down, but honestly, Annabeth never thought that she would miss an inanimate object _so much._ She lifted her head up, and pulled her blonde hair out of the pony tail it was in. It was tugging at her scalp, and she didn't care if it caused her a nuisance, or if it was a nightmare to brush out at night. Running her hands through her natural curls, she tugged the leather jacket she had on around her body more, ignoring the pitying looks sent to her. She rolled her eyes, noticing that they thought that she was on a date. _Yeah right,_ she thought.

_I'd rather date Leo than Percy. Actually, Ew, metal image, I take that back, I'd rather not date Leo. _Annabeth scrunched her nose up at the thought, before crossing her arms, letting her eyes flitter across what she was wearing.

It was a simple, white lace blouse and her worn-out leather jacket. In fact, the leather jacket wasn't even hers, it was Luke's. Luke was Annabeth's step-brother, his mom, Emma, married her dad a while ago, and then they had Matthew and Bobby. It was kind of weird at first, because Annabeth did have a crush on him, but then she realised that she only saw him as a big brother. Although, she did have a big brother, Matthew, but he was always away on the Front Line, but Annabeth constantly sent him letters, as did his wife and ten year old kid. Luke was a couple of months older than her, but he still dutifully made it his job to be her big brother since Matthew left. Annabeth thought that they must have teamed up, because when Matthew was around, no-one wanted to mess with the Soldier's baby sister, but when he was gone, again, no-one wanted to mess with Luke, the Star Quarterback at Goode High. The male population of Goode High knew to step back when it came to the QB's and The Soldier's baby sister. Luke had been away for two weeks at a Varsity Football interview, but he was coming home tomorrow, and she couldn't wait. Although, she did know that if he found out that Annabeth had somehow managed to swap her Cell Phone with some guy she didn't know, he would probably hunt Percy down.

"Hey, Darlin'," A deep, sultry voice lulled over her, and Annabeth's head snapped up, taking in Percy. His face was covered by the hood, hiding his mesmerising sea-green eyes. He slipped into the seat opposite Annabeth, a smirk present on his face.

She groaned, "Just give me my phone," She said, throwing his at him. With quick reflexes, he caught the navy-blue case with his slender fingers, a pity really. Annabeth was hoping it would hit him straight in the face.

"Feisty," He said, grinning crookedly. Annabeth's breath caught in her throat, and she mentally scolded herself. She didn't know why he was suddenly making her feel this way, or why whenever he was near, there seemed to be swarm of butterflies, thumping around her stomach. She quickly picked up her phone, a sigh escaping her clenched lips.

"Thanks," She said, automatically scrolling down her contact list to see if he had called anyone he shouldn't. Percy rolled his eyes, looking at her with a bored expression.

"Well, how about I buy us some drinks?" Percy said, and before Annabeth could even open her mouth, Percy had gotten up and left, walking straight to the ordering stand. She rolled her eyes, and knew that this was the only time that she would be able to escape from him, but decided against it. After all, he was buying her a drink, and her mother brought her up better than to leave someone after they left to do something for you, and expected you to be back when they came. She sighed again, realising that she was just making excuses. Really, Annabeth wanted to _spend time with him. _He was so unlike anyone else she had met, egotistic, oblivious, but very, very hot. And there was a side to Percy that Annabeth wanted to see, one that made her nervous whenever she was around him, and one that made her stomach get tighter with knots.

"Here you go, Darlin'" He said, placing down two cups down on the table. Annabeth sipped the cup slowly, almost sighing in content. Percy had gotten her the Double Hot Chocolate with extra cream foam. This would always be Annabeth's favourite drink, in fact she was surprised that Percy had knew which drink was her favourite.

"How did you know?" Annabeth said, referring to the drink. Percy grinned lopsidedly, before nudging his head to the side, in an almost, _what don't I know, _kind of way.

"Because it's my favourite too," He said, winking, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, something she noticed she was doing for a lot since she met him.

Turning her head, Annabeth looked up at the TV which was situated right next to the coffee stand, so it was right in front of her and Percy. Annabeth actually groaned when she realised that The Demigods latest music video was playing. Percy saw this, and a half-smile made its way onto his face.

"What, you don't like them?" He asked, and Annabeth nodded her head furiously, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"That's an understatement," She replied, before starting to pick at the chipped nail polish that was on her hands. Percy laughed, causing only a few stares from those around them, but not many people did notice, as they were still secluded. As soon as they saw that it was two teenagers, they left it alone, knowing exactly what teenagers could get up to.

"I like this song though," She said truthfully. Earlier today, Annabeth had been listening to the radio, when this song came on. Only after when the Radio Announcer said that it was from The Demigods did she realise that they didn't produce all bad music.

"Really," He said, almost as a statement. It was like he was hoping she would like the song, and Annabeth could hear it from here, even if the volume was on low.

_Eh, eh, eh, shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh, shine a light on her, _

It was different from there other songs, like it actually came from themselves, not by some writer there agent hired.

"So, what else do you think of the Demigods?" He said, ruffling his hair, even though it was hidden behind the hood of his navy blue jacket. She raised an eyebrow at him; it was almost as if Percy was nervous.

"Well, I hate there style, most of their preppy clothes, they're in my opinion, bad choice in music, except for that last song," She said, laying down all her beliefs. After all, she was trying to prove something to him, but thought it was better than lie to him. Percy frowned, not really knowing what to say.

"But, what if they said they work really hard all day, and don't have a choice in what they do?" He said, growing slightly frustrated. Not at Annabeth, but at himself for letting him loose the way he loved music.

"Then I'd say, sucks to be them," She replied, an eyebrow rose. Percy narrowed his eyes, knowing that he could get her to like him if she knew that he was Percy Jackson, ¼ of The Demigods.

"Yeah, more like sucks for you," He said, pulling down his hood, so now he was completely exposed, and was right in front of the music video so it was clear that he was Percy Jackson. Again she just raised an eyebrow, but the small tug of the corner of her lips was made evident.

"Oh god, you knew?" He asked, covering his face with his hand, and pulling the hood up, but it was no use, the pre-teens girls (five of them), had already noticed him, and made their way towards them.

"Paybacks a bitch," She said, smiling at the scene that was beginning to unfold.

"Oh my god, you are Percy Jackson," One of them said, hyperventilating. She was a fairly pretty girl, and Annabeth knew that when she grew up she would become a heartbreaker. She had short, cropped blonde hair, that Annabeth immediately knew was not dyed, and small, pink braces inside her mouth.

"Yeah," He said, smiling evenly. They all started to freak out, and Annabeth was waiting for the right time, before she could leave the hell out of there.

"In fact, this is one of my friends Annabeth Chase," He said, and Annabeth froze on the spot, glaring at him so much, that her eye actually twitched. The girls turned towards Annabeth, and she groaned, knowing every single one of them. On Saturdays and Sundays, she would hold a music class, and these were some of her brightest girls there. There was Lacey who played on the guitar, Jasmine who played bass, Ellie who played drums, and Lana, who was Annabeth's niece, who played piano.

"How do you know Percy Jackson, Annabeth?" Lacey, the girl with blonde hair and braces asked her. Annabeth smiled softly, wondering if Percy would notice the way she spoke with them. Unfortunately, he did. He was constantly smirking at her, knowing that she wouldn't say anything bad because of what he said, and about the fact that she knew all these Demigods Fans.

"Yeah, Aunt Beth, you always rave on, on how much you hate the Demigods, so how?" A petit girl asked her blonde hair in two braids. She had sky blue eyes, and looked at Percy adoringly.

"Erm... Percy meet Lana my niece, Lana meet Percy," Annabeth said, and Lana started to squeal, pelting herself at Percy. He raised an eyebrow at her, and Annabeth mouthed 'She's a huge fan; it'll get me brownie points,'

"So, I already know that your Aunt is a non-believer, so I'm trying to convert her," He stage-whispered to all the girls, throwing Annabeth a grin after. The girls started to giggle, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, it was so not going the way she wanted it to.

"Well, look at the time, I've got to go, do you guys want me to call parents, or are you walking home together?" Annabeth asked, after Percy had signed napkins and taken pictures on their phones with them. Lacey, Jasmine and Ellie nodded their head, saying that they were all staying at Ellie's house.

"What about you Lana Banana?" Annabeth said smirking as Lana scrunched up her nose in distaste of the nickname. Percy hid his laugh behind a very fake cough, and the girls all ran to get him water, except for Ellie who was like Annabeth, and preferred Ed Sheeran and One Republic. Annabeth winked at her, before looking back at Lana.

"Mom wants me home, can you drop me off? It'll save her time for coming to pick me up," She said, and Annabeth nodded, standing up. Percy stood up too, pulling on the hood of his jacket so that no-one else noticed him. He waved bye to Ellie, Jasmine and Lacey, before putting his hand on the small of Annabeth's back, and leading her and Lana out.

Annabeth had brought her old truck, and opened the door so Lana could hop into the back. She grinned at Annabeth, before she got lost into her phone. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and looked at Percy questioningly, before he hopped into the passenger seat of Annabeth's car and looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes, before going inside the driver's seat, and almost as if on reflex, turned on the radio.

"Eeeep! One Direction!" Lana yelled, as she sang along to 'Kiss You'.

"Oh god," Annabeth said, hitting her head continually on the steering wheel. Percy grinned at her, laughing at the aggravated look on her face. She caught him and mumbled something along the lines of 'At least they're hot,'

Lana was singing every single word at the top of her voice. Annabeth groaned, especially when Percy joined her, mumbling the words because he actually didn't know them.

"Is there any way that we can listen to something else?" Annabeth asked, and Lana looked at Percy with an evil, manipulative eye.

"Well, what about your songs?" She said innocently, and Annabeth's eyes widened, glaring at her slightly.

"Yeah Annabeth, what about your songs?" He said mockingly, and Annabeth turned her glare on to him, which in reply he smiled cheekily.

"Fine," She grumbled anything to get away from the Demigods song that was now playing on the radio. She plugged in her phone to the cars speakers, and handed it to Percy to pick a song. He smirked, before clicking shuffle, letting the phone pick its own.

_All my life you've had an opinion_  
_Doing things for the wrong reasons_  
_Well not today_

_Don't you know I think for myself_  
_I get on fine without anybody's help_  
_Don't care what you say_

_I'm breaking your heart (but I'm breaking apart)_  
_All you do is hold me down (hold me down)_  
_Try to make me someone I don't know_  
_I'm not the girl you'd thought you found_

_What would you do if I told you_  
_You can't control my life_  
_What would you say_  
_If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye_  
_What would you do if I told you_  
_There is no more you and I_  
_What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry_

_I don't know what's coming over you_  
_Or how we fell apart_  
_I tried so hard but I don't believe in you_  
_You're not the guy I thought I knew_

_What would you do if I told you_  
_You can't control my life_  
_And what would you say_  
_If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye_  
_What would you do if I told you_  
_There is no more you and I_  
_What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry_

_What would you say if I said to you just go ahead and cry_

They dropped Lana off, and everything went really quiet. Annabeth was quiet, caught up in the time when she actually dated the one guy she liked. After he broke up with her, Luke and Matthew went on a rampage, and safe to say, he moved school the next day. She never cried about it, because she knew that she had better things to do in life. She wrote that song to help vent out all the feelings, and she was better because of it. That's why she loved song writing; she could write about her feelings and make something beautiful out of it.

"You alright, Annabeth?" Percy asked, and Annabeth looked at him reassuringly. She nodded her head, before asking where he wanted to drop him off.

"So, Annie, I need you to-"Annabeth raised her hand in the air to stop him, as she dropped him off outside a studio. She smiled softly at him.

"It's okay Percy, I get it. I won't tell anyone that I know you, or that you are here. You can live in your world, and I can live in mine. Don't worry; it'll be like I never existed," She said, before waving at him, and driving off.

"Maybe I want you to exist," He said, watching as the car faded off into the distance.


	5. His Number

**Hello my lovelies! **

**The first song, (Half a Life) is copyrighted **** by me! I came up with the song, because I thought it'll be good, you know; give Annabeth a little push in the right direction. The next one I don't own, and belongs to The Cab! **

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**I didn't trip; the floor needed a hug," **

**Thank you to all my reviewers, Howlsong12, PurpleQueen981, SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393, DaughterofHecate21, Gecko7dreamer, Guest, Greekgirl317, Shandia99, MatildaSue, HappyOwl, TheRealLeilaJackson, Myfabulousity, Prince of the seas, Phantress212012, JasonGracerocks124, Angel-of-the-Seas, ChillyPeepPenguins, Zeroewinz, BoboTheBookworm, Wyant14, NotsoSugarQueen, PJOOF16, NeonHedgehog, PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain and May Salome Love. Again, thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Right, look I don't own Percy Jackson, capisce? **

**Here we are, Chapter Five of the Cell Phone Swap! **

"Cause you love me just the way that you should  
It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say  
Yeah baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl no, not today,"

-Bad, The Cab

_The Cell Phone Swap_

_Chapter Five: His Number_

Annabeth sighed, twisting her blonde hair into a simple braid, before grabbing her school bag, slipping it over her shoulder. Once again, she looked herself in the mirror, taking in the subtle flaws that made Annabeth who she was. The way that her nose was too small, like a button, or the way that her smile was a little too big for her delicate face. But these things were okay, sure she didn't have a perfect face, or a perfect life, but it was perfect enough. Tucking her bangs that framed her face behind her ear, she eyed her outfit, scrutinising every detail. Annabeth wore a simple white blouse, tucking it into jean short shorts that rolled up at the end, revealing her long, tanned legs. On her feet were simple nude high heels, giving an air of sophistication, and adorning her neck was her favourite owl necklace, which she never took off. Her blonde hair was pulled to the right side of her head, and she had twisted them into a simple, French braid, but still, small wisps escaped the braid, framing her face perfectly. She wore a simple, pale beige blazer, with the sleeves rolled up, and an assortments of bangles wrapped around her wrists.

Luke's head popped into her bedroom, his neatly cropped blonde hair combed messily, and his sky blue eyes bright. He grinned at Annabeth, opening his arms for a hug. Annabeth rolled her eyes, before complying, hugging her step-brother softly. She pulled herself away, hitching her brown satchel over her shoulder more securely.

"Come on, I'm driving," He said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, before she grabbed her songbook, and followed Luke down towards his Ford. Hopping in the front seat, she remembered that she promised to pick up Rachel today, because her car was in the Garage.

"Can you go to Elle's house first, I promised I'd pick her up," Annabeth asked, crossing her right leg over he left knee. Luke nodded, but Annabeth noticed the slight, barely visible blush that surrounded his cheeks. Annabeth's mind went whirling, trying to figure out why her brother was suddenly acting like this. She noticed the way that he seemed to sit straighter as they neared her house, and the way that he constantly checked the review mirror, even though there were no cars behind him. He ruffled his hair, before pulling up in front of Rachel's house. He beeped his horn, watching as Rachel walked out of the door, her fiery auburn hair cascading down her back.

Rachel looked stunning, as she always did. She wore a striped t-shirt, which she tucked into a burgundy skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and had a thin fake leopard style belt circled her small waist, tying the whole outfit together. A matching burgundy beret was on top of her head, and on her wrist was a simple golden watch. Her auburn hair was hanging in soft curls, reaching her shoulders in waves. Hanging from her shoulder was a small bag, which was hardly enough to carry her purse, let alone her school books. So in one hand she had all the necessary assignment projects and essays she would need to hand in, as well as all the books that were needed. Annabeth knew that as soon as they arrived at school, she would dump them in her locker, and not get them until they were needed.

"Come on Rachel, we're going to be late!" Annabeth called, and Rachel squealed in shock, before rushing into the car, a small grin plastered across her face as she saw Luke was the one driving. This caused Annabeth to raise an eyebrow, but she let it goes, turning up the radio of the song that had just come on, the sweet honeysuckle voice the one that Annabeth really didn't need to hear.

"This is your No. 1 everyone, Half a Life by the Demigods!" The announcer said, and Annabeth allowed herself to be entranced by the sweet voice of no other than Percy Jackson.

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Acting like you just don't care? _

_Stop trying to do what they say, _

_It won't get you anywhere. _

_Life's a journey,_

_One that'll be crazy,_

_But I want to be there with you,_

_Before things become hazy_

_Oh, I miss your quick wit,_

_The way that you always win,_

_The last time I saw you it was a must,_

_Cos you said it was the end of us,_

_But did you think, _

_That I didn't want to mend,_

_All the broken pieces when we met,_

_Even the little ones that hadn't happened yet _

_Oh, things will change,_

_But will you save me when I'm caged? _

_I miss you, did you know?_

_That every single thing you did made me glow?_

_You said it'll be like you'd never exist,_

_But Darlin' don't I want you to exist. _

_I'm living half a life_

_Did you know that it's killing me inside?_

_Oh, I'm living half a life,_

_Because you've stolen my heat and left me in the cold,_

_All because you were scared of breaking out of the mould,_

_Oh, I'm living half a life,_

_Oh, half a life. _

Annabeth quickly turned away, plugging in the earphones to her phone, trying to escape the words of The Demigods. She listened to one of her new songs, trying to spot any imperfections, but knew that she couldn't concentrate. That was exactly what she had said to Percy; that it would be like she never existed. But it was too late now, she needed to get on with her life, and Percy needed to get on with his.

They reached Goode High, and people were buzzing about the new mysterious girl that caused Percy to write the new songs that he had already released. They wanted to know who she was, and what she did to make Percy feel the way he did. Everyone was confused, as the Demigods said that they were going on a year-long break, so maybe they were just releasing songs until then. Fans wondered where they would go on Holiday, perhaps they were going to visit their family, or go on holiday to the Bahamas. Annabeth kept her head down when she heard people talking about her, even if they didn't know it was actually her they were talking about. Rachel wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulder, before waving goodbye at Luke who had gone to meet up with his friends, Will Solace and his girlfriend Nyssa Valentine, Jake Ryder, Lee Fletcher, and Chris Rodriguez, who was sitting with his girlfriend, Clarisse La Rue, on his lap. They were all part of the football team, and was considered the 'Jocks' and 'Popular' of the schools.

At the back, Annabeth saw Piper running towards them, and she took this time to take in one of her best friends. Piper was beautiful, with her long, chocolate hair reaching her waist in choppy strands. Her high Cherokee bone structure made the male population of Goode fall to their knees and her ever-changing eyes was exactly that, ever-changing. They were emerald green one minute, then the sun would hit her at a different angle and they would become a chocolate brown. She may have been a terrible flirt, but Piper always classed herself as 'One of the Boys'. She wore today, a ripped sleeveless denim jacket, with a plain white t-shirt underneath with a peace sign on. Her feet were adorned with pinkish-red sneakers, and hanging from her shoulders was a simple, mahogany satchel.

Next to Piper was Thalia, who winked at Annabeth with her electric azure eyes. A smirk was playing at her soft lips, and Annabeth took the time to take in what Thalia was wearing. Thalia Grace was standing with grace (no pun intended), reaching her full height as she stood up straight. Her spiky jet-black hair had outgrown since the last time Annabeth had seen her, reaching just past her shoulders in waves. There were electric blue streaks at the ends of her hair, which just highlighted Thalia's flawless features. She wore ripped denim jeans, with a leather jacket covering her bare shoulders. She had a printed top, that was tied at the bottom, exposing her flat stomach, and she had on a white Canvas bag. Perched on her nose were black sunglasses, and she took them off completely when nearing Annabeth.

"Hey Beth, Did you hear Jase's knew song? I have to admit, Percy's writing skills are improving," Thalia said, grinning. Annabeth muttered a reply, placing her headphones in her ears, blocking out any subject on the Demigods. Thalia noticed these actions, and knew that she would have to press on later, maybe when her friends guard was down.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Piper said, also noticing Annabeth's strange behaviour. They walked into Goode; their arms linked together, and made their way towards Mr. Brunner's Greek Mythology lessons.

"Ugh, finally! If I never see the words 'Shakespeare' or 'Dickens' again, it'll be too soon," Piper moaned, as she and Annabeth walked out of AP English.

How Piper got into AP English, while Thalia and Rachel had to stick to normal would be a mystery, but either way, Annabeth was glad that Piper was there with her. It was a relief that Piper was at least with Annabeth so that she wouldn't be alone in the classroom. Of course she had plenty of acquaintances, but it was never the same as having one of your best mates with you.

Annabeth was lucky, all of her classes were AP, but she always had one of her friends with her. She was extremely lucky. But somehow, her luck was running out, as the subject of her group of friends was in fact the Demigods.

"Oh, I can't believe their new songs, they make me cry! I wonder who it was that broke Percy's heart like that." Laney, Piper's younger cousin, asked, as she walked with her twin brother Mitchell.

They were both heartbreakers at the tender age of sixteen, except for a couple of weeks ago, when Laney had started going out with Dustin, and broken the streak. Of course, Mitchell continued with his player ways, but Annabeth knew that he was looking to settle down, once he saw how happy his twin was with her boyfriend, and he wanted to feel that kind of love.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that maybe she didn't want the spotlight on her, and anyway, I thought they were going on a yearlong break, what's with all the new music videos and songs?" Annabeth asked quickly trying to change the subject on who the mystery girl was. Piper noticed this, but didn't say anything, and replied her answer.

"Jason texted me saying that they were releasing some songs just to keep the fans at bay, and that next week they're going on their holiday, in fact, he texted me that last week, so today they're going on holiday," Piper corrected herself, and everyone nodded their head. Taking this into account, everyone made their way towards Goode High theatre. School was over, but the friends went to their after school club on that day. Luke was sitting on the stage, grinning at everyone, Rachel in particular.

"Guys, come on, let's practice," He said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, but took the acoustic guitar that Luke handed her. Will Solace walk towards the drum kit, spinning the drumsticks between his fingers, as his girlfriend, Nyssa, sat on his lap. He grinned at her, kissing her cheek. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but felt a pang of jealousy. She wanted someone to do that to her, but she quickly shook her thoughts, as immediately thoughts of sea-green eyes came to her mind.

"Okay, let's do the new song," Thalia said from the piano, grinning slightly. Piper was holding a bass guitar, and Rachel, Laney, Mitchell, Travis, his girlfriend Katie, and Conner were sitting in the seats, watching the little group start to play.

"Yeah, the new song that my little sister wrote," Luke said proudly, and Annabeth blushed slightly, before nodding her head at Luke who began to strum the melody line, and was joined in by Thalia who played the exact same melody on the piano. Annabeth began to strum the chords and Luke opened his mouth and started to sing.

_It feels just like it was yesterday  
We were in love, why's it falling apart  
I've never been one to walk away  
But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart_

_Cause you love me just the way that you should  
It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say  
Yeah baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl no, not today_

_Cos I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

_I want a girl who stays out too late  
And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone  
Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way  
And through it all, I know I'll end up alone_

_Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should  
It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say  
Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm_

_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

_I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical  
Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight  
Yeah girl I want something physical  
Not something invisible, oh yeah  
I'm tired of being good, let's be bad_

_I want a bad girl baby, bad  
And I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad_

"Whoo!" Conner yelled, and everyone was grinning, clapping their hands like mad. Annabeth smiled softly, but she couldn't enjoy the feeling while she was feeling like crap. Soon, conversation started, and everyone was sitting crossed legged on the Goode High stage. Subject soon turned back to the Demigods, and Annabeth felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, and the tightening of her chest. Making an excuse, she fled to the bathroom, her heels clicking across the empty corridor. Once in the vacant girl's bathroom, she let out a trembling breath, her heart pounding.

"Annie, what the hell is going on with you?" A voice said, and Annabeth looked as the door opened, to find that Piper was staring at her expectantly, while Thalia and Rachel were behind her, nodding their heads in agreement.

With a shaky breath, Annabeth let everything out, from the moment to the collision, to the meeting in the coffee shop, to Annabeth telling him goodbye. To say that Piper, Thalia and Rachel were shocked were an understatement. Their jaws were slack and they were looking at Annabeth bug eyed.

"If you guys don't believe me, go ask Ellie, Jasmine, Lacey and Lana," Annabeth said, and Thalia shook her head, looking at her best friend.

"Don't worry Annabeth; it's just whoa, seriously, my older brother's band mate?" Thalia asked grinning. Annabeth glared at her, before a ringing came inside her back pocket. Pulling out her phone, the girls huddled around it, trying to catch what the text said.

"Oh my gods, this proves everything, Annabeth," Rachel said excited.

"Yep, I will never underestimate you now, Annabeth," Piper said as well.

This commotion was all because of a simple question.

_Miss me, Wise Girl?_


	6. Green Eyes vs Grey

**I am so sorry for the long update, forgive me? **

**For a picture of Aimee Blofis, go onto my Profile! :D **

**Quote of the Chapter: **

"**Stop waiting for Prince Charming.**

**Get up and find him.**

**The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something."**

"Slow down now, the secrets out.  
And I swear now everything is perfect.  
What you want, what you need has been killing me.  
Try to be everything that you want me to be.  
I say yes, I'll undress; I've done more for less.  
Now I'll change everything until its perfect again."

-Marianas Trench, Perfect

The Cell Phone Swap

Chapter Six: Green Eyes Vs Grey

_It would never have worked,_

_The two of us,_

_We're from different worlds,_

_Seen too much_

_Oh, but you know I can't stop thinking 'bout,_

_The ifs and buts and all the doubts._

_Oh, you were fearless,_

_Acting without thinking,_

_It was reckless,_

_But that didn't stop me from feeling,_

Annabeth stopped writing the lyrics, coming to a writing block. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, before placing a scrap piece of paper inside her leather-bound songbook so she could maybe continue when she had more inspiration. Annabeth had tried everything to keep her mind of _him. _That's right; she couldn't even say his name now. The only way she could vent out her feelings into something productive was writing, but that made her feel weird.

Depressed, that was what Annabeth was feeling. Quickly, she shook her head. Annabeth didn't even _like _the Demigods. Why would she feel that when she hated them?

She placed the book inside her bookcase, before she rolled her eyes as she looked who were in her room.

Annabeth huffed dramatically, as she rolled on her bed, lying on her stomach. She glared at Thalia who was sitting on Annabeth's work-chair, spinning around on it idly. Piper was sitting with her knees propped up; _Olympus Weekly _perched on top of them. She was flicking through the pages, not noticing that Annabeth was looking over her shoulder. Rachel was sitting on Annabeth's window seat, and both her, Annabeth and Thalia knew something was wrong.

Maybe it was the fact that Piper wouldn't be caught dead reading _Olympus Weekly_, or maybe it was the fact that the magazine was upside down.

"Okay Pipes, lay on us," Thalia groaned, pulling her feet up so she could rest her chin on top of them. Piper grinned, before placing the awful magazine down, and soon it was shoved under Annabeth's bed, forgotten about in an instant.

"Well, I haven't gone to the Mall in a while..." She said, her voice almost sing-song like. There was an underlying of pleading in her voice, and Annabeth shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry Piper; I've got a rally today and it would look really bad if the person who is protesting against Mall's litter ditches the protest to actually go shopping at a mall," Rachel said, raising her shoulders in a 'What can I do?' sort of way.

"Nope, Nah, Nah, not going to happen," Thalia said, crossing her arms over her chest in a final matter. Thalia despised going to the Mall, in fact, she brought all her clothes online, and the only reason she would go to the Mall anyway, would be when her and Annabeth would sneak of and eat ice-cream at _Frankie's and Benny's_.

"Well, that leaves you Annabeth," Piper said, tilting her head up to look at Annabeth. Piper jutted out her bottom lip, making her hazel eyes widen. She was doing the world famous, Piper Puppy-dog Face. Yep, it was world famous.

"Ugh, fine, but I'm not buying anything," Annabeth said sternly, and Piper jumped up, squeezing Annabeth's shoulders tightly in a hug. Rachel rolled her eyes, before twirling a piece of scarlet hair around her index finger.

"Thank you Annabeth, I'll buy you a huge chocolate milkshake, with ice-cream on top!" She squealed, and Annabeth grinned, drooling at the thought of the desert. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be a good day, but at least she'd get her daily sugar dose.

"Alright, if there's going to be a chocolate milkshake," She said, rolling her eyes at Piper.

*TCPS*

"Ooh, what about this Beth?" Piper asked, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, as she pulled up a studded white tank top, and holding it in front of Annabeth.

"It's nice Pipes, but seriously I'm not buying anything," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. Piper huffed, before placing the tank top into her shopping basket, ignoring Annabeth's protests.

"Well, if you're going to buy me a bunch of things without any input from me, I'll be going to that old bookstore down the road," Annabeth said. Piper looked reluctant before nodding.

"Meet me at Frankie's and Benny's at three," She said, and Annabeth nodded before escaping Forever 21 and rushing out into the busy streets of New York.

Tightening her grip on her bag strap, she headed towards a dainty little shop on the corner of the street. It was quiet, which was a nice escape for Annabeth, away from the busy streets of New York. Entering the small bookstore, Annabeth breathed in, loving the smell, an almost earthy crisp smell.

She stared at the different book covers, running her fingers across their spines. Finding a good book, she went to the shop assistant, a warm elderly women who smiled brightly at Annabeth, and went to find a good hiding spot where she could escape to the world of Jane Austen for a while. Flipping through the book, she was entranced by the romances of Jane's world. Although Annabeth was a strong, firm girl, she couldn't resist sitting on a sofa and reading through Austen's work for hours.

Pulling of the Yankees cap she had on, she ran a hand through her blonde hair, realising how hot it was getting. Breathing out, she placed the hat on her lap, before stretching her arms above her head. As she was about to put her hat back on, she felt a hand come and takes it away from her.

Whipping around, she caught the colour of sea-green eyes, before she came face to face with the one person she had tried to keep off her mind. He was grinning carelessly at her, and his midnight black hair was hidden behind the navy blue hoodie he wore. She turned towards him, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly at him, narrowing her eyes. He seemed unfazed by her harsh tone, and if he did feel offended, he didn't show it.

"See that shop clerk, that's my Aunty Hestia," Percy said smugly, waving at the old women, who waved back enthusiastically.

"Great, just my luck," Annabeth muttered, intending for Percy to hear.

"Oh, come on Annie, you know you missed me," Percy said, coming closer. Annabeth felt her breath get caught in her throat, before she cleared her throat.

"May I have my hat back please?" Annabeth asked through gritted teeth. Percy grinned cheekily at her, before faking to look accused.

"I'm sorry Miss. Chase, but I don't have your hat at all," Percy said, hiding her hat behind his back. She raised both eyebrows in an 'Really, you're playing this kind of game?'

"Seriously Percy, give it back," She said, and Percy held her hat above her head. Annabeth always prided herself for being a good height, but Percy's tall frame reached over her, making her curse whatever god made her a medium height.

"You'll have to catch me Chase," Percy said, running through the mazes of the different bookshelves. Annabeth glowered, before she rushed out after him.

"Bring it on, Jackson,"

She threw her head back, a burst of laughter escaping her mouth as she ran after Percy. He grinned full-heartedly, and watched as Hestia rolled her eyes, before walking to the staff room, stating that it was her break.

"Come on Wise Girl, I thought you were faster than this!" Percy taunted, as he made his way through another bookcase, cutting Annabeth off. He thought that he had evaded Annabeth, until she made a sharp turn, crashing into him.

She fell on top of him, her breath coming short as she stared openly into his sea-green eyes. He smiled lazily at her, ignoring the thumping of his heart as he looked into her peculiar silvery-grey eyes.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured, and Percy grinned, before helping her up.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" He said, smirking.

"Oh shit!" Annabeth swore, as her eyes caught the time on the clock that was above the largest bookcase at the bookstore.

"Oooh, little Miss. Teacher's Pet has a potty mouth," Percy said, grinning. Annabeth glared, before standing up, and holding her hand out for her Yankees cap. He rolled his eyes, before complying, handing it back to her. Quickly she smoothed out her blonde hair, before placing the hat firmly on her head. She glanced at the clock, realising she was fifteen minutes late, before waving at Percy, and rushing out of the door.

"Where'd you think you're going Wise Girl?" He asked making sure that his hood was up.

She rolled her eyes, before walking towards Frankie and Benny's, where a furious Piper was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. It seemed that she had placed all the shopping bags into her car, because all she had was her large canvas bag strapped around her shoulder. She glared at Annabeth, until her eyes widened at the figure behind me. She had obviously seen who was behind the hood.

Shit, I forgot that she was a huge Demigod fan.

"Holy Aphrodite, Percy Jackson!" She screeched, freaking out. I groaned, burying my head in my hands. Percy stiffened next to me, as teenage girls, heck even _moms, _started to freak out, looking around widely for a glimpse of Percy. Piper must have realised what had happened, because she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," She stage-whispered, and Percy groaned, before smiling weakly at her.

"You need to go, like now," Annabeth said, and shoved Percy towards the bathroom which should have a window for him to escape.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. Everyone started to scream, and some crazy fan pulled Percy's hood down, revealing that he was actually there. People were crowding around him, and then they started to look at Annabeth. She was confused for a second, and then she realised why.

Styx, she had been caught with him.

Literally everyone went silent.

"Should we run?" Piper whispered in Annabeth's ear. Discretely, she nodded her head.

"Holy Styx, is that Orlando Bloom?" Piper screamed, adding a fake girly shriek after. Every head turned, mainly because Piper had said that Percy was here, so why would she be lying if Orlando was?

Piper grabbed Annabeth's hand, who then grabbed Percy's wrist, and together they all ran out of Frankie and Benny's at the speed of light.

"Percy, put your hood back up," Annabeth said, as they found an alleyway and hid behind a murky, dirty blue dustbin.

Percy proceeded to do as she said, before helping Annabeth tuck all her blonde hair underneath her Yankees cap. Piper lifted her pale lilac hood up on her sleeveless ski jacket before looking at Percy apologetically.

"I am so sorry, I guess I let my mouth get in the way of my brain," Piper shrugged in a way that said 'what can you do?'

"It's okay Piper, I just really need to stay away from fans and paparazzi, my publicist said I needed to keep a low profile," said Percy, and again Piper apologised profoundly.

They could hear the screams of the fans, multiplied by the fact a lot of people had heard that Percy Jackson was around, and wanted to see him.

"How did you get here?" Annabeth asked Percy, and he replied, "Taxi."

"I've got an idea, we just need to make it to Piper's car and then you can lay low for a couple of hours at her house, before we drop you off," Annabeth said, and Percy agreed, before they all got out, and walked inconspicuously past the fans who didn't give them a second glance, too busy in looking for Percy Jackson that they didn't realise him slip right past their nose.

"Come on, it's right there," Annabeth said, and Percy groaned grabbing Annabeth's wrist.

"B-but it's pink," He complained and Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Piper had a baby pink Clio; it was slightly small on the outside but once inside it was more spacious. Sure, Piper would have loved to have any other colour, but her mom had bought it just for her, and who was Piper to say no to that?

"Ah, so I guess we'll have to leave you here," Annabeth said smirking. Percy narrowed his eyes, before sighing.

"If anyone I know sees me, I'm dead," He mumbled under his breath, and Piper, bless her, had enough courage to kick his shin for dissing her car.

"Let's go," Piper said, as she started the engine and drove off, just as fans began to emerge at the car park entrance.

*TCPS*

"Nice place," Percy said hands thrust in his pocket, as he observed Piper's place in awe. Well, to be fair, Annabeth had done the same thing when she visited Piper's house, she still does sometimes. His mile-long legs ate up the floor as he tried to keep up with Piper and Annabeth's fast pace who had just entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, my Mom thought it was a good way to try and get back into my life after she ditched me and dad for someone else," Piper said, her fingers drumming along the kitchen counter.

"Sucks to be her, because Dad brought it before she could even get the chance to say 'Buy'," said Piper sneering.

It wasn't that she hated her Mom; it was what she did to her father. He was heartbroken, and hadn't dated or remarried since. That was twelve years ago, when Piper was five. Her dad may have been busy with his movies, but he made damn sure that they spent every waking moment together, and Piper loved him always for that, and nothing would change it.

"And you dad is?" Percy asked harmlessly, not noticing the smirk that was on Annabeth's face as she urged Piper to tell him.

"If I do, will I get an autograph?" Piper asked innocently, making her eyes go wide in a blameless fashion.

"Sure," Percy said, and Piper squealed going upstairs to grab her autograph book.

"Wow," He said, flicking through the autograph book that all had personal comments to Piper and were signed off by probably the most well-known people in the world.

"Hold on, you got freaking Beyonce, how the hell did you get Beyonce to wish you a happy birthday and say that she'll send you a present?" Percy asked looking at Piper wide eyed.

"Oh, Aunt Be? She's such a doll I swear. She met my dad on set for his movie's soundtrack for a while, let's just say she's the most motherly person ever," Piper said, smiling at the sound of the woman she called Aunt Be, but everyone else called the superstar Beyonce.

"Oh, okay," Percy said slowly, before writing a small comment on the first blank page he saw. His handwriting was short and messy, but when it came to his autograph, it was swift and curvy. He handed it back to Piper, who then handed him a picture frame. Looking confused he looked down, only to choke on his own spit when he realised who was in the picture.

Piper was cuddling with an older man, her father. You could immediately tell she took after him, inheriting his high Cherokee cheekbones and dark chestnut hair. But there were subtle hints that showed she wasn't just her father's child. The way that her eyes seemed to be ever-changing, and the soft feminine face features that were the complete opposite to her father's bold, sharp ones.

"Your dad's Tristan Mclean?" Percy asked in astonishment. "Tristan Mclean, actor extraordinaire- recently turned film director and producer, Tristan Mclean?" Piper nodded softly, a small smile pulling at her face showing her dimples.

"Yeah, I made him not to tell anyone about me, wanted a normal life and all," Piper said, and Percy nodded his head, understanding.

"Okay, well I should call my manager and get him to come pick me up," Percy said, and Annabeth waved her hand in a dismissive tone, stating that she didn't mind. Percy rolled his eyes, before excusing himself to make the phone call.

Once he had gone into the hallway, Piper turned her glossy eye to Annabeth. "Can I have some of you Muffins now?" She asked, jutting her bottom lip out. Annabeth rolled her eyes, before opening the fridge and pulling out a container that had eight large muffins in, all with different flavours.

"Here you go, only one I've got to save some for Matthew and Bobby, as well as Thalia and Rachel," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow at the crescent-fallen face of Piper.

"But there'll be two more left," Piper said, pulling the puppy dog eyes on her, but Annabeth had known her too long to be affected by it anymore.

"Two more of what?" asked Percy who had just walked into the room and started to sniff the room like a bloodhound. His eyes widened when he saw the container, and Annabeth held it up for him.

"Want one, homemade?" She said, and Percy grinned manically, rubbing his hands together.

"I only have blue food- wait, blueberry!" Percy said, squealing like a girl as he picked that one and took a good bit out of it, moaning at how delicious it was. Piper took a simple coffee and cinnamon muffin while Annabeth liking a sweet tooth chose the chocolate chip and orange zest one.

"Wow Annabeth, you're getting good," Piper said, and Percy looked at Annabeth with an eyebrow raised.

"You made this? Wow Annabeth, you're really good," Percy complemented. Warmth rushed to her cheeks as she looked down shyly.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain," She said once she had gathered her wits again.

A horn beeped outside, and Percy looked out the window, before pulling his hood back up. "That's Goat Boy, my manager, I better go. It was a pleasure meeting you Piper," Percy said, nodding his head at Piper who looked like she was about to die from fan-girling.

"See ya Wise Girl," He said, winking at Annabeth before he walked out of the door, waving.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured, ignoring the gleeful Piper. Once Percy was gone, Annabeth took the container that contained her muffins and waved goodbye to Piper. Suddenly she had the strange urge to start writing, so as soon as she got home, she waved at Holly and gave the boys their pick on her muffins. She then proceeded to rush towards her bedroom and pulled out her guitar and songbook, her fingers flying across the page as she began to write. She pulled up her phone, and clicked record on the voice recording thing so she could listen to it later. Once she was done, she started to strum softly, singing the new lyrics she had added to her old song.

_It would never have worked,_

_The two of us,_

_We're from different worlds,_

_Seen too much_

_Oh, but you know I can't stop thinking 'bout,_

_The ifs and buts and all the doubts._

_Oh, you were fearless,_

_Acting without thinking,_

_It was reckless,_

_But then you found me,_

_When I didn't want to be_

_In an old bookstore, _

_And I knew you were so much more_

_Oh, you are special,_

_Don't let them take that away,_

_You didn't meet the requirement,_

_But, God, stay that way_

_You didn't run away or scatter,_

_And that's all that matters _

_Cos you found me,_

_When I didn't want to be,_

_In an old bookstore,_

_And I knew that you were so much more_

_I'm sorry I took too long to see, _

_But will you accept my apology?_

_I'm broken up inside not knowing_

_And all I have is this song to show it. _

_Cos you found me,_

_When I didn't want to be,_

_In an old bookstore,_

_And I knew that you were so much more_

_Oh, oh, so much more_

She strummed an ending, marvelling at her handy work. She listened to the song, and before she knew it, had drifted off to sleep. Annabeth had been wrong when she said that it wouldn't be a good day; it was probably the best one yet. And she had a sneaky feeling that if she stayed around Percy Jackson, there would be more good days coming.


End file.
